


Exo Drabble collection

by eternalfandomlife (Eggsoo93112)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsoo93112/pseuds/eternalfandomlife
Summary: From a prompt I saw on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I saw on tumblr

**Imagine a world where a person can taste everything their soulmate eats or drinks.**

IMAGINE Chanyeol with tears streaming down his eyes randomly (at class, in the washroom, at the movies) absolutely cursing his soulmate's extremely spicy taste, and god, _Who the fuck_   _eats this much spice? Haven't they heard of stomach ulcers?_

Chanyeol innocently enjoying his salad at breakfast, and then suddenly being assaulted by about hundred other tastes, because Baekhyun hates cucumber, and has shoved anything edible he spies in his mouth, from pop tarts to plain bread to juice, until Chanyeol figures out that maybe Baekhyun doesn't like what Chanyeol's eating, and then doing the same taste overload thing when Baekhyun eats something overly spicy.  
  
Baekhyun being an adventurous eater, and constantly trying out new cuisines and exotic food combinations, and Chanyeol feeling both excitement and trepedition when he thinks about what the other will try next, and when he likes something Baekhyun tries, noting down the date and the flavours of the dish so he can ask about it when they meet.  
  
Both of them being grossed out by each other's weird food habits at first, then getting used to them (Baekhyun dips his fries in chocolate, and Chanyeol likes his breakfast cereal without milk)  
  
Slowly working around each other's mealtimes and food patterns; Baekhyun has no specified time for meals and lives on takeout, whereas Chanyeol almost religiously sticks to his eating schedule and prefers home cooked food (having a chef for a father has helped him pick up some tips for easy cooking) and eats out only once or twice a week. Chanyeol worrying when Baekhyun doesn't eat anything for extended periods of time, and reminding him by grabbing a snack himself.  
  
Reserving saturday afternoons for eating whatever the other person is eating, so it's like a food date. (It's mostly either ramen, pizza or burger)  
  
Messing up, and forgetting the food constraints sometimes; Baekhyun visiting an Indian restaurant and fascinated by all the new dishes in the menu, ordering vindaloo, realising his mistake only after the damage has been done. Chanyeol eating nothing but cucumber flavoured food for the next three days in retaliation.  
  
Getting frustrated because of the inability to communicate through words because it is really fucking inconvenient talking through only food; like Chanyeol going on a diet to get fit, but not being able to tell Baekhyun about it (and exercising supreme self control when Baekhyun binges on junk food) or Baekhyun waking up with rashes on his legs for days together, without knowing why, and figuring out much later that he is allergic to the dried apricots Chanyeol has been eating.  
  
Chanyeol heading to his hometown two cities over, for the weekend, to help out with the new restaurant his dad has opened, whooping when he tastes garlic bread, relieved that Baekhyun has chosen Italian today. Then suddenly freezing stiff, all his arguments with his dad against mixing kimchi and spinach and artichoke pizza echoing in his mind, recognising the taste of the very same ingredients on his tongue. Freaking out that he might be finally meeting his soulmate, and calling his mom and frantically yelling at her to identify whoever is having the weird pizza, and to reserve a table opposite them, then rushing to the restaurant, hurriedly fixing his appearance, and greeting his mom at the entrance, who informs him with twinkling eyes that "he's a cutie, I told dad you were always gay. He owes me a car now." Chanyeol choosing to ignore the fact that his parents have been betting on him, and gathering courage to go in and actually meet the guy, after he visits the kitchens and snags a plate and steals a slice of the specials pizza for himself.  
  
Chanyeol walking into the restaurant and spying Baekhyun eating, as he occupies the table opposite him, thanking all the soulmate gods in heaven because his mom wasn't lying, this guy is seriously cute. Baekhyun looking up at him and before he can look down, Chanyeol deliberately taking a bite of the slice in his hand. Baekhyun freezing, puppy dog eyes widening, and Chanyeol grinning, taking another bite, waving at him.

Baekhyun processing the implications of the situation after a moment, smiling back, his mouth a blindingly bright rectangle, and getting up and walking to Chanyeol's table and sitting down, and finally speaking, his voice husky but smooth "I'm Baekhyun. You are??"  
 "Not impressed by your food choices, Baekhyun. I mean, _this_ pizza, _really_?" Chanyeol shooting back, although he can't help smiling when Baekhyun bursts out laughing (even his laugh is attractive, what sorcery is this) and replies with an exaggerated "C'mon, you can arti-choke me anytime" and Chanyeol's mom, subtly passing by, stumbling. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol finally getting to know each other, discovering a shared love for music, puns, laughing at badly made movies, lunch dates, dinner dates, dates at home, dates outside, sweet slow kisses, passionate long kisses, singing together, gross displays of affection (and in the process, scarring everyone who comes twenty feet within their distance), enjoying a relationship that is as heartfelt as it is fun, and slowly realising- while their food choices might be disturbingly incompatible, their personalities are anything but.


End file.
